


Actually... I Just Missed You

by acercrea



Series: Shaking Out the Cobweb Scenes [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale is a Failwolf, M/M, Stiles is too tired to put up with it, who doesn't know how to use his words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 17:16:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20213392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acercrea/pseuds/acercrea
Summary: Derek used to spend nights with Stiles to help him through the nightmares he couldn't shake after the Nogitsune, until 6 weeks ago, when he suddenly stopped. Stiles thought it was just a pack thing and didn't mean that Derek had feelings for him. What happens when Derek shows up at 3 in the morning?





	Actually... I Just Missed You

**Author's Note:**

> So, I have been a very neglectful fic writer lately, but I am hoping to change that. My goal is to write one scene based on a prompt every day. The ones that I deem good enough will be posted. This is the first one.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

Stiles woke slowly to the sound of something hitting his window repeatedly. He hauled himself to a sitting position with a groan and glanced at his phone on the night stand, before getting out of bed and walking to the window, throwing it open. “There better be a good reason why I am up at 3 in the morning,” he grumbled, rubbing his face to try to wake up.

“Sorry, I was out running patrol and wanted to make sure you were ok. but I can’t get past the mountain ash. I should just go,” Derek replied, turning to walk back through the yard to his car.

“Derek,” Stiles called, waiting for the older man to turn back before waving his hand to break the barrier and moving back into the house.

Derek wrestled with himself for a minute before climbing up to the second story with the help of the tree just outside the window.

Stiles clicked the light on as Derek eased himself into the room, turning to face him from his spot sitting on the bed. Derek stood with his hands in his pockets, looking at everything in the room but Stiles.

He jumped slightly when Stiles spoke. “Look, as fun as this is, if you aren’t going to say anything I am going to go back to sleep. You can stay if you want, but if you are going to leave can you let me know before I pass out, so I can put the barrier back up?”

“How long have you been sleeping with a mountain ash barrier up?” Derek asked.

“Since the night that omega who was looking for the alpha got as far as my backyard before Isaac diverted him,” Stiles shrugged.

“That was a month ago,” Derek replied.

“I know it was a month ago Derek. 2 weeks before that you decided that you didn’t need to come over at night because I’m not getting night terrors any more. Don’t get me wrong, I know that platonic cuddling is kind of a pack thing, so I didn’t expect anything more than that, but I got used to having you around at night and it was hard for me to adjust. And after the Omega I didn’t feel safe enough in here at night without the barrier to sleep. So, on the nights I am alone, I activate the barrier. I don’t have to worry about Dad getting stopped by it, and unless Lydia or Allison is with them, I don’t get woken up at 6 in the morning by Scott or Isaac anymore, so that is a bonus,” Stiles spoke with a fond smile.

“Right,” Derek said, running his hand through his hair nervously, silence stretching out again.

“Ok,” Stiles started, breaking the silence again, “I am too tired for this, you have 30 seconds before I put the barrier back up, why are you here? Just want to reiterate that we are pack, and won’t ever be anything more? Because the 6 weeks of minimal contact conveyed that perfectly, message received. Now get out,” Stiles ordered.

“Actually… I just missed you,” Derek sighed, moving toward the window but bouncing off the barrier as he tried to climb out.

“What the hell,” Derek started, getting cut off when Stiles crossed the room to him and pressed his lips to Derek’s in a fierce kiss, both hands framing the older man’s face. By the time they pulled away they were both breathless and Stiles was red faced.

“Ok, you are staying the night, because we have a lot to talk about in the morning and I’m not letting down the barrier until we do. You know, unless someone is dying. Your PJ's are still in the drawer, and your toothbrush hasn’t been used to clean the toilet yet, so get ready for bed. I’ll wait here,” Stiles requested, giving Derek another peck on the lips before extracting himself from Derek’s arms.

His cell chimed as he was getting back under the covers with a yawn.

_Scott: Peter just called to let me know that Derek is late getting back from his patrol, have you seen him?”_

_You: Tell Peter he is here, won’t be back tonight. We have a lot to talk about._

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally just to get me back in the habit of writing again, but let me know if you liked it and want me to continue by leaving a Kudos. If you want to request a scene send me a prompt and pairing in a comment and I will try to oblige.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
